


Two Sides Of The Story ((Kokichi X Reader One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: ((Spoilers for chapter 5 whoop!))Five minutes, five years, what difference does it make? I trust him, love him, and now, I have to protect him.♚[© 2017 | @Anuyushi]♛





	Two Sides Of The Story ((Kokichi X Reader One Shot))

How can this be happening?  
All of our work, all of our hardships, and for what?  
Only to find out someone who was close to us was pulling the strings?  
I don't think I had ever felt this way before. So defeated, so lost, my mind felt somewhat numb as I looked around to the remaining survivors, each one looking more defeated than the last.  
"It's a lie. It has to be." A male muttered, covering his head with his arms as he lay on the ground.  
"I'll kill him! Where did he go?!" A girl spat, welding a knife. Despite her tough demeanor, she appeared just as shook as the rest of us.  
I pushed myself to my feet, wiping the stinging tears from my eyes. "I'll.. Look for him. He'd only speak to me." I forced out.  
At least, I hope I was right. I thought we were close, but if what he said was the truth, who could tell anymore?  
"That's right." Another girl raised her head, eyes red and swollen from crying. "(y/n)... You and him are together, aren't you? You... have a better chance than any of us." She sniffed.  
"Like hell she does!" A guy threw his fist into the ground. His face was full of anger and betrayal. "How can we trust her? She's probably on his side too!" As he looked around, the other students were watching him. Their faces began to turn to doubt and I saw suspicion reach me. I understand they're feeling that way right now, after what just happened, but they had to trust me. "See the truth from the lies." I began. "Have I ever done anything to hurt you guys? It may seem hard right now, but you're going to have to trust me. I'll try to find him, and speak to him. Alright?"  
I awaited an answer, body tense from worry.  
We never imagined this kind of thing would happen when we were so close to grasping out hope. It's as if it was ripped from our hands at the very end, throwing us back into the hell we tried to drag ourselves out of. How many people had to die? How many more did we have to lose?  
"I'll come with." The girl lowered her blade as her eyes softened. "I'm tired of doubting my friends. We need to get him back. Get both of them back."  
"Maki-" A girl started then caught herself.  
How did this happen exactly? We were trying to escape through the passage and right as we got there, we saw the outside world beyond the door. But not only that, one of our very own went rouge and admitted to being the mastermind.  
After that, he ran, but not before taking someone with him. I thought I had him all figured out before this moment but now that's all out the window. Is he still the same person? Or was he ever that person?

The soft sensation slipped between my fingers. When it ended, I started at the beginning and repeated my movements. "I love it." I chuckled, resting my chin on his shoulder. "I wish I had hair like yours."  
He set his hands on his lap, eyes closed. "It's natural. Don't stop, kay? This feels nice." With a lighthearted tone, he beamed a smile. I nodded, continuing to pet his hair. I had never seen hair like this before, I couldn't take my eyes away from the odd shape. Natural, huh? How? His hair was an abnormal color for sure, because I had never met someone with purple hair before.  
"You don't mind? I know we haven't known each other for long, but-"  
"Oh, I don't mind at all!" He suddenly looked back at me. "Nobody's ever actually played with my hair before. Let's made a deal." He stood up, pulling away then stood before me with a confident grin. "I want you to be mine, okay? Which means you gotta do stuff like that all the time. And in return, I'll make sure you don't get hurt." He tilt his head playfully. I had to raise my eyebrow. "That sounds like a threat, Kokichi."  
He caught himself, holding his hands behind his back. "Oh no, not like that. With this killing game and all, plus i'm the leader of a secret evil organization so if you say yes, i'll be sure nobody from my group hurts you at all. Good deal, right? Right?" Kokichi's eyes sparkled. I let out a quiet laugh, nodding. "I knew what you meant. I would love too. You're amazing." I stood up, giving him a hug. When we parted, he suddenly leaned forward, and I didn't let myself back away. It feels like we just got here, and at the same time, we had known each other our whole lives. I wasn't good with big groups, so when he began to separate himself from the other students, I just kind of gravitated to his side on my own, without even realizing it.  
How long had we been here? As I felt our lips connect, I was flooded with warmth. I gripped him tightly, clamping my eyes shut as he seemed to take over the kiss. I had to back away and he was hesitant to let go for a few seconds. When Kokichi allowed me to back away, I took a breath, avoiding eye contact. I could feel my face was flushed but he only grinned.  
"Hey that's not fair. You said yes, so you're not allowed to look away." His fingers brushed over my cheek and he made me look into his bright eyes. "Say, (y/n)?" Kokichi blinked. "What's your talent anyway? You didn't forget like Amami, right? You remember, don't you?" With his pressuring, I shifted awkwardly, trying to look away but his grip grew stronger, refusing to let me do so. "I- My talent is a secret. I guess you'll have to get to know me some more." I gave him a sneer. His eyes darkened in annoyance but quickly returned to his bright, child-like state. "Okay! Let's take a walk and we can talk 'n stuff!" Before I could argue, Kokichi grabbed hold of my wrist and gave a pull, dragging me beside him. I had to run to catch up, otherwise I would have fallen. Then Kokichi abruptly stopped, causing me to collide right into him and we both stumbled like dominoes. If he wouldn't have caught himself, we both would have crashed right into the ground. "S-Sorry!" I apologized but he only laughed. "Okay let's go for a nice walk now! How about... Around the school." He took one big step forward then a small skip before moving to a normal walk and looking back to me. I moved to his side where I felt his fingers intertwine with mine. My face immediately broke into red. "W-What if someone sees us? We've barely been together five minutes. Isn't this... A little fast?"  
"So what?" Kokichi shrugged, leaning against my shoulder. "You're all mine now, so I gotta make sure the others know. Five minutes, five years, I think i'd like you either way."  
After he said that, I lowered my head to my feet, feeling my rushing heartbeat. Just last time, he moved my head to look back at him, then leaned close and set a small kiss over my nose. I couldn't help but smile, squeezing his hand in embarrassment. Before we got together, we were already pretty close, since there's nothing to do but hang out with each other, I was always finding myself hunting him out to spend time together. It was only today he allowed me to play with his hair, and now this?  
When did he start having feelings for me anyway? I wasn't sure I had feelings for him, but with how he treats me, I think it wouldn't take long to develop some. Even if he is a little rough, he means well, i'm sure.  
As we began our walk, Kokichi took charge of the conversation. "Okay, (y/n), I wanna hear about you. What's your life like back home?" He wondered.  
I had to think, tapping my chin. "I'd say it was pretty normal. School, chores, homework, but honestly, maybe a little too normal. It was the same thing everyday." My words grew more and more quiet. "Everyday began to feel exactly the same, same routines, same food, same way I slept, I kinda started to get bored of life." I raised my eyes to the blue sky above us, thinking back to it. It wasn't an awful life, but I began to get depressed because of that. "Ohh, you were missing excitement!" Kokichi bubbled. "I wish I was there when it happened. I could have been your entertainment."  
I blushed again, narrowing my eyes. "Don't s-say things like that. That could be taken the wrong way."  
"Maybe I intended it like that." Using his free hand, Kokichi placed a finger over his lips to shush himself. "Hmmm..." He continued after a moment. "Okay I got another question."  
"Go for it."  
After a second, he suddenly snickered. "Okay, okay, if you were to do anything in the world- To me- What would it be?" He added that small part to make me react, i'm sure, but I wouldn't take the bait. I swallowed back before I let myself show how I felt about the question.  
"You're moving this conversation in a perverted way. My turn for a question."  
Kokichi grinned, giving a short nod.  
"What's your organization like?" I spoke the first question that came to mind. The boy shrugged in hesitation. "Can't tell you, or i'd gotta kill you~" He winked as if it were a joke but i'd rather not take my chances and cleared my throat. "This walk is a little long. How about we take a break?" Upon my suggestion, he released my hand and swerved towards the grass, throwing himself down with a laugh. I watched with a smile, the small boy seemed to be enjoying himself in the grass, well, not just that, this whole time actually. With a short sigh, I approached and sat beside him, causing Kokichi to stop rolling around and sit up. 'Isn't this fun?" He grinned.

I remember that day so clearly, it was hard to decide what was reality and what was a dream. Was he really a good, kind guy like how that happened? Or was that the dream against now, where he's the mastermind? I'd rather remember how it used to be, than this. Giving a glance to Maki, her eyes were locked ahead, rage was apparent on her face. It would make sense she was angry, but as long as I were here, I'd never let her hurt anyone. Especially not someone I care about. We... Were still together, after all.  
As the tall building came into view, I sucked in a deep breath. We both had someone to protect, but I had a feeling one of them wouldn't get out of this okay. Or... One of us.  
"Maki-" I began but she quickly raised her hand.  
"You know what I have to do. He's getting even more dangerous. Even if you try to stop me, I will do everything I can to end his life."  
My heart skipped and my palms grew sweaty. "I... I won't let you do that. Remember, if he dies by your hand, you die too. What point is there in that? A-And i'll protect him so you'll have to kill me too-"  
Maki snapped to face me, her eyes suddenly red. "Then i'll take that punishment. Look what he's doing to Kaito! I have someone to protect too."  
I flinched, looking down to my feet. That's right... He had taken Kaito after trying to attack Kokichi. It was over in moments and they're both locked in here now. I was scared, really scared. I didn't want anybody to die. "Think about this rationally." I met her gaze. "You can't just kill him. Because then you're going to lose your life, or all of us will lose ours. Why would you protect Kaito just for him to see you die or he dies anyway?"  
I honestly had no idea what I was saying. Hopefully I was making sense but I was more worried about Kokichi's life than anything. Maki's eyes softened for a moment before she looked back to the door.  
I followed her gaze, setting my hand on the door. We pushed it open together, quickly being flooded by darkness. "I'll protect him." Somehow, Maki and I spoke the words at the same time, giving each other a quick glance, I frowned, hurrying inside first and leaving her behind. I had to find Kokichi first!  
Before I knew it, I was lost. The darkness was sucking me in further until I was sure I was going in circles. I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't see anything, but I suppose that's a good thing, because someone would have screamed out by now if Maki had already found Kokichi, right? I'm pretty sure she tried to follow me until I was too far in for her to find me.  
My spirit was slowly starting to fall though, and my pace slowed until I was practically dragging myself along.  
With a heavy groan, I fell against the wall and slid down, lowering my head into my knees. What can I possibly do? I wasn't as strong and smart as an assassin like Maki, I couldn't possibly protect him, could I?  
The pressure was starting to get to me but I... I couldn't give up here. I swore I would protect him. I pushed myself back to my feet, wiping my eyes quickly before I began to cry.  
Before I started walking again, I suddenly heard something from nearby. I tensed up, making my body freeze like I was a statue. Footsteps? Maki, maybe?  
I didn't have a chance to find out because I felt arms wrap around my body from behind. I wanted to let out a scream but no words came out. Instead, I started to struggle against the person until I heard them laugh quietly, nuzzling their face in my neck, I relaxed my body, embracing the warmth as I figured out who it was. "You scared me." I breathed out.  
"I thought Maki found you by now. I-I didn't know what to do." As I poured out my feelings, Kokichi released me but I turned around sharply and grabbed his arm. Kokichi stopped moving away, tilting his head. It was too dark to see him, but I could barely see a silhouette of him against the shadows. "Please don't leave. I have so many questions. I don't want you to get hurt. Please... Let me protect you!" I pulled him in, giving Kokichi a tight hug like I would never see him again, but in a situation like this, that could be likely. "Aw, (y/n). I told you, didn't I? Five minutes, five years, i'd love you either way." He giggled softly. "But I have work to do, so I gotta go. Don't worry bout me!" As he started to back away, I made one last move, closing my eyes to give him a kiss.  
Please be safe. Even if i'm not strong enough, i'll do everything I can to protect you. You're special to me, after all. I won't have you dying.... Okay?


End file.
